


Le Docteur est là

by Malohkeh



Series: Born to be mild [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Par les bons soins d’un certain Seigneur du Temps, Morgan se trouve entraîné toujours plus loin dans le monde des geeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Docteur est là

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Doctor Is In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74325) by [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm). 



\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va regarder exactement ? demanda Morgan en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Garcia ne te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Emily en haussant un sourcil.

Son expression se transforma alors en un grand sourire, aussitôt reprit par Reid, qui était en train de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche.

\- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… dit lentement Morgan.

Il s'était déjà fait avoir auparavant. Il y a un an, il ne passait pas ses weekends à lancer un dé en prétendant être un Orc guerrier appelé Roger. Il pouvait bien détester l'admettre tant qu'il voulait, mais ils étaient en train de le transformer en geek.

Non pas qu'il ne se soit jamais intéressé à des sujets intellectuels avant qu'ils ne le trainent à une de leurs sessions de jeu. Il avait lu Vonnegut, et il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir le diplôme de Northwestern avec mention. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance quand il s'agissait de déterminer le bonus d'attaque qu'une Epée Longue de Maître lui octroyait, ou pourquoi les Cylons avaient décidés que détruire la race humaine était une idée lumineuse.

\- Nous allons regarder  _Doctor Who_ , révéla Reid.

Emily eut l'air clairement déçue que Reid ait dévoilé si vite le pot-aux-roses.

\- Docteur qui ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Cette blague ne date pas d'hier, dit très sérieusement Emily, ce qui le troubla davantage.

\- Trente saisons que cela dure, ajouta gaiement Garcia en les rejoignant.

Rapidement, toutefois, sa joie se transforma en légère exaspération.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt ? Kevin va manger toutes les mini-quiches si vous ne vous dépêchez pas.

\- Trente saisons ? répéta Morgan, incrédule.

\- Sans compter les épisodes audio, intervint Reid, les reconstitués, les livres, les spéciaux, Torchwood…

\- Je crois qu'on pourrait y passer l'année, dit fermement Garcia.

Morgan lança un regard implorant à Prentiss, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis peut-être geek, mais je suis très loin du niveau ultime « Garcia et Reid »

\- Ah oui ? releva Garcia. Docteur préféré ?

\- Le deuxième, répondit Emily sans la moindre hésitation.

Son visage se teinta alors d'horreur.

\- Et merde, lança-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Morgan : tu vois, c'est pour ça que mes rendez-vous finissent toujours mal.

\- Et bien, pour ma part,  _je_  suis une fan du ravissant Tom Baker, révéla Garcia en les accompagnant hors de l'open-space. Il peut m'attacher avec son écharpe quand il le veut.

\- En réalité le Docteur n'a jamais vraiment été vu comme une figure romantique avant sa huitième incarnation, une tendance qui s'est perpétuée avec la nouvelle série… commença Reid, et ils eurent le droit à un cours sur le sujet tout au long de la route menant au parking.

 

*               *               *

 

Kevin, apparemment, avait  _effectivement_  mangé toutes les mini-quiches en attendant qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement de Garcia. Par chance, il en restait toujours deux boîtes dans le congélateur, en compagnie de mini-pizzas, mini-sandwiches, et plusieurs autres aliments miniatures qui accompagnaient visiblement souvent les nuits cinéma.

La présence de Morgan à ces nuits cinéma étaient requise car, d'après Garcia « si tu adores Vonnegut, alors tu es déjà un geek, donc tu n'as aucune excuse pour rester chez toi à regarder du football. »

Elle les dirigea vers ce qu'elle appelait le « canapé au confort raisonnable. » Pour avoir déjà dormi dessus plusieurs fois, il pouvait témoigner que le canapé devenait beaucoup moins confortable lorsqu'on se réveillait à trois heures du matin avec un torticolis. Après délibérations, Morgan et Prentiss prirent le canapé, Reid, le fauteuil, ce qui laissait la causeuse à Garcia et Kevin.

\- Alors, on ne va pas réellement regarder les trente saisons, hein ? demanda Emily.

Morgan fut presque soulagé de constater qu'elle semblait un peu rebutée à cette idée.

\- Négatif, fit Garcia. Pour se préparer au début du règne du Grand Moff Steven, nous ne regarderons que les épisodes écrits par sa glorieuse main.

-  _The Empty Child, The Doctor Dances…_  commença Kevin en les comptant sur ses doigts avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-  _The Girl in the Fireplace, Blink_ , continua Reid,  _Silence in the Library,_ et  _Forest of the Dead._

\- Pauvres fous, les gronda moqueusement Garcia. J'ai honte pour vous, vous oubliez tous les deux le plus important. La seule et unique fois de toute l'histoire où la blague des pets sera  _vraiment_  drôle.  _The Curse of the Fatal Death._

Puis, un peu plus sérieusement, elle ajouta :

\- Etant donné qu'il n'existe pas en DVD, j'ai bien peur qu'on doive sortir la VHS.

Elle glissa la cassette dans le lecteur. Morgan réalisa alors que la musique qu'il entendait lui était familière : cela avait été la sonnerie du portable d'Emily pendant un temps, et elle était étrangement accrocheuse.

_"- Vous êtes condamné, Docteur, condamné ! Vous pilotez votre TARDIS droit vers un piège mortel, et même vous ne suspecterez rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Mouahahaha…_

_\- Vous savez, si vous comptez m'espionner, vous devriez vraiment éteindre votre micro."_

Il était plus de minuit quand ils terminèrent de regarder les épisodes, et Morgan dut avouer qu'il ne détestait pas. C'était parfois kitsch, toutefois c'était à l'évidence en partie ce qui faisait son charme.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Garcia avec un large sourire. Peut-on pleinement te faire entrer au Panthéon des Geeks ?

Il lui renvoya son sourire.

Ouais. Ils le menaient par le bout du nez.


End file.
